1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device, a computer program, and a method for controlling an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Internal combustion engines featuring manifold injection using two fuel injectors per cylinder are generally known. For example, an internal combustion engine having at least one combustion chamber is known from the published German patent application document DE 10 2008 044 244 A1, the combustion chamber having two fuel inlet openings, which can each be closed by an inlet valve. Furthermore, the internal combustion engine has a fuel injection device, which, assigned to the at least one combustion chamber, has a first fuel injector and a separate second fuel injector for the metered injection of fuel into at least one induction port of the combustion chamber. For this purpose, the fuel injectors inject the atomized fuel in the form of spray cones in the direction of the inlet valves.
Furthermore, the so-called controlled operation of solenoid valves is known from the related art, in which, using suitable feedback variables (for example, current or voltage), the real movement of the valve needle and its stroke can be evaluated and are therefore detectable. This is also referred to as CVO (Controlled Valve Operation), so that, as a result, the movement of the valve needle (that is, the needle movement) or the needle stroke can be steadily adjusted from one stroke of a valve to the next or across multiple valves using suitable algorithms. It is also known in the related art to ascertain the so-called valve delay time using specific actuation strategies, for example, using multiple injections.
For ascertaining or adapting such controls or such an operating behavior, either specific operating points having short valve actuation periods have to be activated or the injection has to be divided into two injections separated in time—one short injection to learn the valve behavior and one longer injection to accommodate the required injection quantity. Here it is disadvantageous that ascertaining or adapting the actuation depends on a multitude of secondary conditions and, therefore, cannot necessarily occur at an optimal point in time or in a required measure or scope.